The Banapple Redone
by MoonChildLovegood
Summary: Based off the Backpack episode. Chase likes bananas and Dana likes apples, lots could go wrong. ;) A friendly argument turns into more. Full summary inside.
1. An Argument

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, if I did things would have gone different. I only own the situations but the characters belong to Nick/TeenNick/Dan Schneider**

**Summary ~ Inspired by the Backpack episode of Zoey 101. Exactly what the title says: Chase likes bananas and Dana likes apples they end up having an argument. What if Quinn's banapple had different side affects than being acidic? Chase and Dana find out. Hope you enjoy!**

**Notes: Random thoughts/musings ~ bold / ****quotes ~ quotes"/ Memories ~ "_Italisized with quotes"_**

**~ Shades Of Her xoxo **

* * *

Zoey, Quinn, and Nicole were walking through the crowded tables finding a place to sit as they found one plopping down in their seats. Logan soon followed sitting down. Chase and Dana came by a few minutes later. Chase was eating his banana as Dana munched on her apple.

"So Cruz, wanna make out?" Logan asked pouting his lips out

"You wish" she said taking a bite of her apple

"Do you have to eat that apple so loud?" Chase asked eyeing her warily as she took a bite chewing really loudly as he groaned in frustration.

"I don't know how you can like bananas, _Matthews_" she said eyeing his fruit

"It's the best fruit. it's sweet and it makes _no_ sound when you eat it!" he responded taking a bite

"You're both wrong!" Zoey broke in "Grapes!" she said popping one into her mouth as Chase and Dana shrugged

"Apple." she muttered

"Banana." he muttered back

"Apple!"

"Banana!"

Apple apple apple!"

"Banana banana bananana-a-a!"

"BANAPPLE!"

The two looked at Quinn, "Banapple?" they asked cautiously

"Mmmmhmmm! I'm working on combining fruits and thought of crossing bananas and apples."

Dana took a bite out of her apple as Chase cringed hearing the crunch as she smirked. **She liked messing with Chase. **

"They'll be ready tonight if you want to try one." Chase and Dana eyed each other

"I'll try it Quinn, I'm not scared!" Dana said loudly as Chase spit out his sip of blix

"I'm in Quinn!" he said focusing on Quinn as Dana snickered. **It worked**

Later that night Dana was waiting for Quinn turning around hearing the crunch of leaves on the sidewalk. She was impressed

"You showed up _Matthews" _she said hiding her awe that he actually showed. **Didn't think he would show**

The two waited in silence as they heard Quinn approach looking over her banapple tree

"Beautiful" she said seeing the pretty coral color of her fruit picking one holding it out.

Dana took it daringly taking a bite as Chase followed, the sweetness of a banana with the texture of an apple "It's really good Quinn. Little more apple next time" Dana smirked as Chase snorted walking off into the night. She soon followed making her way to room 101 falling asleep as another student made their way to Maxwell hall room 148 falling asleep. Chase and Dana fell into a peaceful yet dreamless sleep.


	2. Surprises

**I got confused writing this so I made it easier to understand: Chase in Dana will be - _bold-italics_. Dana in Chase - Bold underline **

**Anyhoo, here you go!**

**~ Shades Of Her xoxo**

* * *

Chase turned around in his bed in room 148 as the sunlight shone in the window. He turned the wrong way falling out of bed as he slowly stood up scratching his head. He sleepily made his way out of the room making his way to the bathroom.

Dana put a pillow over her head as she heard students moving around in the hallway. Giving up on going back to sleep she groggily turned over to step out of bed kicking the wall. She hissed standing up and limping out the door ignoring the students around her making her way to the bathroom.

They met up with everyone at a table. Chase reached for a banana as Dana reached for an apple making their way through the crowd reaching their friends as Zoey, Nicole, Quinn, Logan, and Michael stared at them curiously

"Chase why are you eating an apple?" Michael asked

"_**I'm not**_" he spoke as their mouths dropped looking to each other

"**Enough!**" Dana roared seeing their glances as they stared wide eyed

"**What's up?**" she asked taking a bite of an apple as her voice lowered in tone.

They just ate in silence staring at their two friends before getting up and heading out for the weekend day. It was Saturday and Dana and Chase headed to the girl's lounge to meet up with their friends. Their friends still watched them curiously. They got annoyed walking away heading to the bathrooms. Chase and Dana washed their hands looking up as they exited.

Two screams rang through the morning air

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_" _**Chase**_ yelled looking at her reflection

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" **Dana** yelled in disbelief staring in the mirror

**Dana** studied her reflection. She had grown, had curly hair and her caramel highlights were gone as she tried to manage the unruly hair. Her eyes are what startled her, they were a startling green.

Staring back at her was Chase Matthews

_**Chase**_ slowly reached out to touch the mirror gazing at his reflection. His hair had grown, it was **neat. **It had caramel highlights as brown eyes stared back at him.

Staring back at him was Dana Cruz

**Dana** clutched the sink, trying to rattle her brain, unaware _**Chase**_ did the same thing, pinching his nose in silent thought

_How did this happen?!_

**Dana** splashed water on her face as thoughts swirled around, her head snapping up as she ran out the door.

_**Chase**_ was lost in thought, hearing a shout as realization flashed in his brown eyes as he bolted.

Quinn was studying over a bubbly purple liquid when a knock on her door had her looking up,

"Chase" she smiled moving to the side, allowing him to enter

"**I'm not Chase**." she blinked puzzled

"What are you-?" another knock had her back at the door

"Dana."

"_**I'm not Dana**_." Quinn tilted her head

"What do you-?"

"**_Matthews_**?" Dana's brown eyes glared back at her

"_**Dana**_?" the green eyed person crossed their arms, huffing.

"Chase?" Quinn asked watching them cautiously as **_Dana_** raised her hand

"Dana?" **Chase** raised his hand

Quinn's jaw dropped in silent surprise, "How did this hap-?"

**Dana** grabbed her hand dragging her to the window, pointing to something outside. Quinn stared confused

**She** pointed to her then back to the window a few times, green eyes darkening in frustration

"**_Banapple_**." _**Chase**_spoke quietly from behind them

"Banapple? My Banapple?" Quinn asked as a tone entered her voice. _The _tone she gets when she sees an experiment in the works.

"**Don't even think about it**." **s****he** warned, growling

"But-"

"**No**."

"Fine." she mumbled sadly

"**Can you fix it**?"

"I think so, I need time though"

***Snorts***

"**_Dana, calm down. It's Quinn. She's never let us down._**"

"**Don't tell me to calm down _Matthews_**" green eyes sparked

**_He_** was still trying to make sense of it all as he played with the neat curls

"_**Chase. Damn it, it's Chase!"**_

**She** smirked

_He always could calm me down, even though he'd never find out._

_**He **_blinked hearing a feminine vice in **_his_ **head. _Where on earth did that thought come from_?

"**I suppose until you get it straightened out, we could help and be an experiment.**" **she** was strangled in arms

"**Quinn, ease up on the grip!**" **she** stumbled backwards trying to regain **her** balance.

_Damn it. Sorry Dana_

A male voice being heard in **her** head. **She** frowned trying to think where the voice could have come from.

"_**You okay****?**_" _**Chase**_ asked making **_his_** way to the almost falling **Dana**.

"**Just dandy _Matthews_**" **she** snarked trying to peel Quinn off

_Sorry Chase _

The brown eyed girl blinked again

"_**Did you say something Dana?**_"

"**I said "just dandy _Matthews_**" **she** replied with less sarcasm now that Quinn was off **her**

_Sorry Chase_

_**He**_ frowned, "**_Why are you apologizing?_**"

**She** snorted, rolling **her** eyes, "**I don't apologize.**"

_Not anymore_

_**He** _shook **_his_** head about to speak when the door burst open as Nicole burst through talking a mile a minute


	3. The First Experiment

**I'm back! I hope I did it right, I did get a little confused writing it. If you get confused or I made a mistake, please tell me! **

**Just a reminder: Chase in Dana ~ _Bold Italics / _Dana in Chase ~ Bold Underline** **/ Writing ~ _Italics Underline_**

**As I stated previously, this is Chase/Dana. If you don't like, turn back or read at your own risk. If you do, enjoy! **

**~ Shades Of Her xoxo**

* * *

_Shut up Nicole._

_Oh great, the hairdryers seem to just add more air to her head._

_**Dana**_ blinked, hiding her awe, hearing the agitated voice in **her** head

_**Chase**_ burst out laughing as the female voice mentally cursed Nicole.

_I love hearing that laugh_

_**Chase **_fell silent at the thought popping up, eye brows raising in silent thought. _**He**_ snapped _**his **_fingers in _**his**_ ear. _**Chase**_ moved tripping over _**his **_feet falling on the floor

_Careful Chase _a soft voice cautioned

_**He**_ looked up to see green eyes flashing, "**Watch it!**"

"Chase!" Nicole gasped hearing the tone from the bushy haired boy

"_**Careful Matthews**_" _**Chase **_cautioned as Nicole turned her attention to _**him**_

A memory swirled in _**his**_ head_. _

_**He**__ was staring at an image of himself on a couch in the girl's lounge waiting for them to come in_

"_Hey Matthews!" a voice yelled as he __looked up_

"_Matthews?" he growled "What the hell is that?"_

"_It's your last name." the girl smirked sitting across from him_

"_No shit. I mean __why__?"_

_She shrugged, "It's not fair if I only call Logan "Reese" now is it?"_

_His eyes flashed as Zoey and Nicole walked in_

_**He **_was shaken out of the memory leaning over, feeling a pain jab _**his **_heart. It physically hurt as _**he**_ took a deep breath

"**You okay Dana?****" **the warning in the voice had _**him**_ look up.

"_You okay Chase?" _the gentle voice asked him silently

"_Yes"_ _**he**_ mentally sent back

"_**I'm fine**_" _**he **_hissed out as green eyes watched _**him**_ curiously.

_Nicely played Matthews. Thanks_

_**He **_blinked shaking _**his**_ head

_He's going crazy!_

"_Going? You are crazy Matthews." _the voice laughed and it felt and sounded different to him

"_Get outta my head!" _he mentally shouted

"_**Your **__head? __**You **__are in __**my**__ head Matthews." _the voice growled back

"_Not my fault Dana_"

The voice snorted familiarly "_Sure as hell isn't mine_"

Brown eyes blinked as _**he **_came out of the silent conversation to see Quinn conversing with **Dana**.

"_**I'm going insane**_" _**he**_ mumbled as Quinn motioned him over

**Dana** snorted, "**Going?**" _**he**_ smiled replaying the silent conversation

_A female laugh boomed_

"_Shut up._" the laugh grew louder before fading away

Quinn was writing something down, "_**Where did the airhead go?**_"

Green eyes flashed to brown

_The laughing boomed again_

"Airhead?" Quinn stared confused halting her movements on the paper.

**Chase** chuckled, Quinn turning at the sound

"**Nicole**_._"

"_**Nicole.**_"

"Ahhh" she mumbled as **Dana** grew silent

"_**You okay Dana?**_"

"**I've never heard you talk about anyone that way. How did you know about that**?

_**He **_shrugged, "_**You told me**_."

_Oh shit._

_**He **_frowned before a cough brought him back

"**I'd remember telling you something like that**."

"Not possible…" Quinn gasped, "Chase!"

"_**Quinn!**_" she ignored it turning to **Dana**

"Dana, think of anything, a memory, a random thought, or something!" she squealed as if she discovered a new germ

Before **she** could choose, green eyes closed as a locked memory played in **her** mind as **she** fell backwards on her bed, still.

_**Chase **_cringed next to **Dana**. Brown eyes closed as another jab to the heart was felt. Quinn watched curiously as she startled, as _**he**_ fell backwards falling on the bed next to the still form of **Dana**.

She frowned, maybe she was wrong.

_"NO!" A feminine voice howled as he tried to follow it, the pain at his heart, unbearable. He fell to his knees once or twice as the voice echoed around him. The howl stopped as he blinked as rain fell blurring his vision as he looked up. He was in an unfamiliar street as the howl sounded louder and closer as he ran towards it. The howl was always out of his reach as he stopped running, looking around. The howl was close but he saw nobody else, he opened his mouth to speak as he heard a sound turning and seeing lights._

_The oncoming car went straight through him as he saw a blurry figure form. It was a little boy on a bike._

"_Sean!" he heard, looking around. _

_The little boy squealed, looking passed him "Dana! Do you see me?" joyous laughter carrying over the wind and reaching him_

_His heart jolted painfully, the scene happening in slow motion as he yelled out but no sound came out as the car tried to stop but it was going too fast as he closed his eyes. A pained howl drifted through the air as he saw a younger version of Dana run into the street. The pain in his heart drowned him as he fell to his knees hearing sirens and shouts as rain beat down on him._

Quinn watched the two eerily still figures on the bed, concerned. They've been that way for quite a while, they haven't moved or made a sound. She looked up, a whisper drifting with the wind,

"**BfhrSeannfn fnrfaultrnf iksorryefenf**" **Dana** closed her eyes tighter

"**_Fault... Dana... Not..._**" _**Chase **_murmured leaving Quinn bumfuzzled

She studied them, the two falling still and silent once again.

_Trapped_.

She sighed with relief seeing their chests rise and fall, breathing. The only sign they were still with her. She jumped back as **Dana** gasped, green eyes opening jolting upwards. **She** blinked holding her head trying to stop the spinning walls. They stopped spinning as she glanced around. _**Chase**_ was lying, still as a statue, still trapped. The look in **her** eyes sent alarms in Quinn's head. She knows that look, **Dana** feels trapped. **She** rolled over out of bed collapsing on the floor, frantically looking for a way out. **She** wrenched open the door bolting and tripping down the hallway.

She stared at the doorway **Dana** had just run out before turning back to Chase. _**He**_ has yet to awaken as she stared worried at her friend.

She jumped back dropping her notebook, sighing with relief as _**Chase**_ gasped, brown eyes opening.

"_**Dana.**_" _**he **_gasped out hoarsely, hand going to _**his**_ heart

Quinn didn't argue hearing the tone in _**his**_ voice, wordlessly signaling to the open door as _**he**_ ran faster than she'd ever seen.

Quinn reached for her fallen notebook scribbling something furiously, imagining the paper turning red as her pencil raced across it. She knew her suspicions were right from the interaction she just witnessed.

_They can hear each other's thoughts._


End file.
